Shinigami
by Tsuzuki's-luva
Summary: A tale of love and affection. Tsuzuki find's his one and only love after 300 years.
1. prologue

I don't own Yami no Matsuei

Prologue: in the year 3132, four Japanese boys lived together, always looking out for each other for they were Yami no Matsuei. One day while they were fighting Muraki, a family moved into the mansion next door. Their squabbling stopped long enough for the five to see the faces of their new next door neighbour's oldest children. The oldest was Christa Bell and the second oldest was Danica Taolos. Tsuzuki almost fell to the ground when Watari smacked him in the back of the head while saying "Stop fanaticising about lying down your roots with her and get back to the fighting you immortal weed whacker!" and they fought for days. One day the fighting gave way and the girls next door came out of the front door dressed unusually and the boys sat on the lawn of the girls' mansion. The girls walked ten paces from each other, "are you ready sis?" called Christa out to her sister Danica as she cracked her neck, "if you are, Ki Blast!" Danica replied as she swiftly turned on her sister and attacked. Tsuzuki and Muraki were terrified at the sight of the girls fighting this way. Danica stood perfectly still as she raised her hands and said "I prey to the twelve gods who protect me, come before me. Come, Suzaku!" and the great phoenix god Suzaku appeared and Christa jumped back. "Fire!" shouted Danica and Suzaku created flames hotter that she had ever felt before, Muraki leapt forward and ran towards Christa but she was engulfed within the flames. Christa screamed with laughter as she walked from within her fiery prison. "My turn. I prey to the twelve gods who protect me, come before me. Come, fire of turn snake!" shouted Christa as she jumped into the air. The fire of turn snake surrounded the east wing of the mansion and igniting it instantly, killing the family concealed within. Danica kneeled on the ground and began to cry. Tsuzuki ran to her and stood behind her, he was very sympathetic. Danica rose to her feet, turned to Christa and full-on sprinted at her. Tsuzuki grabbed on to her and restrained her, trying to calm her undying rage. "NANI DA TENDESCA!" [What where you thinking screamed Danica, realising what she had just done, Christa fell to the ground. Muraki ran to her side and hugged her, Tsuzuki did the same. The girls got to their feet and walked to the remains of their house and gathered all of their things that weren't destroyed in the blaze but most of their belongings that they salvaged were clothes. They flew off into the distance and were never to be seen again. . . . Or so they thought.


	2. the rememberence

C h. 1 the remembrance.

The year is 3432 and the Shinigami where looking for a pair of girls that should be in the after life. Hisoka and Tsuzuki where on their way to the cathedral to investigate an unusual scream in the middle of the night. They burst through the cathedral doors and found Muraki standing at the alter. "Muraki what is this about?" shouted Hisoka as they ran half way down the pews, Tsuzuki stopped them in their tracks as he realised Muraki had raised his hand and two movements came from the roof, Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka to the ground and grabbed a spell out of his pocket when two girls started to giggle. "They should be in a dirty magazine with the way their so hot!" giggled what seemed to be the youngest. Muraki clicked his fingers and the eldest of the two jumped from the ceiling, Muraki then clicked his fingers again and the youngest jumped from the ceiling. Tsuzuki gasped in horror at the sight of the girls, did he know them? "You should remember them Tsuzuki-san, you should remember them fighting outside their house 300 years ago." Muraki smirked as Tsuzuki fell to the floor. "Father, can I have them?" asked Danica as she walked up to Hisoka and knelt in front of them, then looking back at Muraki. "Of course my dear, you can have them." Replied Muraki in a very calm tone that was unfamiliar to Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's ears. "When did you become her father?" Hisoka asked in a nearly crying tone, not taking his eyes off of Danica. "I became her father when Christa became her mother. The day that they where fighting, they burnt down the west part of the mansion and killed their brother, mother and father." Explained Muraki as he was holding his arm out to Danica to indicate that they where leaving. Danica jumped up and grabbed Muraki's left arm as Christa grabbed his right and they jumped back into the darkness, Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka and they ran towards the three to stop them when Danica waved her arm and they came to an abrupt halt. The action of Danica's has created a glass wall, causing Tsuzuki and Hisoka to fall onto the ground and look like their stoned. The blow of the wall knocked them out cold, but when they awoke they were no longer in the cathedral, but they were in a bedroom, the walls of the deepest sapphire and curtains, bedding, clothes and carpet of jet black embedded with rubies. Hisoka got up and walked around the room to find an exit. Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka were dressed in more comfortable clothing; in fact the clothes were like pyjamas. "Hey Hisoka, did you ever wounder what Danica would look like asleep?" Tsuzuki asked while he was walking over to the bed in the corner of the room. "Tsuzuki what are you doing! She's only 15 for the love of shinigami." Hisoka cried as Tsuzuki sat on the side of Danica's bed, stroking the side of her face as she slept. "Actually she's 315 remember, but how did she live that long?" queried Tsuzuki as he moved his hand down to her neck. Danica stirred and flicked her hair off of the right side of her neck, revealing two puncture wounds. Tsuzuki got to his feet and looked at Hisoka then back to Danica when she moved into a position that made her look like a sleeping princess. Tsuzuki sat back down, Hisoka stood behind him placing his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. Tsuzuki couldn't help himself; he placed one of his hands on the other side of Danica, lent forward and kissed her. To his surprise, Danica's right hand [that was by her side, came up and wrapped around Tsuzuki's neck and she kissed him back. Then Tsuzuki lent in further and hugged her, Hisoka poked him right in the middle of the back and Tsuzuki shot up onto his feet and spun around, Muraki stood at the door giving a very stern look of approval. _Why is he looking at me like that? Does he want me to get with Danica or does he want Danica to kill me? _Tsuzuki thought as he tried to read Muraki's face.


	3. the relisation of their love

Ch. 2 the realisation of their love.

Muraki came and placed his hand on Danica's head and then clicked the fingers on the other hand, calling a very handsome servant with a wine bottle and a glass. "What is that for?" Hisoka asked as Muraki poured the thick wine-like liquid into the glass. "This is for Danica; she is very weak now so she needs to drink this." Muraki replied with a smirk, Tsuzuki looking at him with resentment walked over to the bed to see what the affects of the liquid was, "Tsuzuki-san, you shouldn't be so close, she gets edgy after a drink." Muraki warned but he wouldn't move. He quietly woke Danica up and she sat up ready for the drink, "good girl." Muraki praised as Danica finished it. Tsuzuki looked at her carefully and he saw the extended eye teeth covered in the thick red liquid which he now recognised as blood, Hisoka stepped back in shock and horror but Tsuzuki sat down and looked at the girl, she had brought her knees up to meet her chin and started to cry. "Well then I will leave you to this matter Tsuzuki." Muraki said as he stood to take his leave but alas his arm was taken hold of by Tsuzuki and was tightly gripped. "Why is she crying Muraki? What have you done to this poor girl?" Tsuzuki demanded an answer but Muraki shook off his grip and walked out of the room, leaving Hisoka and Tsuzuki to deal with Danica. "Why are you crying Danica?" Tsuzuki asked in a soothing voice that alarmed Danica enough to kick Tsuzuki to the floor and back into the corner. "We won't hurt you Danica; we just want to know why you are crying." Hisoka assured her as he approached but Tsuzuki pulled him back, "No Hisoka, if I recall you didn't like her 300 years ago, so you can go back to head quarters and tell the boss that I can't be an Angel of Darkness any more." Tsuzuki pleaded as Hisoka started to tear at the sound of Tsuzuki's voice. Tsuzuki let Hisoka go and Hisoka left, leaving Tsuzuki. Danica sat up straight and looked at Tsuzuki in a very worried way, Tsuzuki soon fell onto his knees on the floor, holding his head in his hands, crying. Danica whipped her tears from her face, got up and walked to Tsuzuki, hugging him instantly. Tsuzuki gasped at this action but quickly wrapped his arms around her. Danica soon pushed Tsuzuki away for she was instinctively about to bite him. "What's wrong Danica?" Tsuzuki asked as he held onto her hand, determined not to let her go. Danica began to cry again and she replied "I don't want to hurt you Tsuzuki. I don't want you to suffer as I have, I just can't." Then he shouted "WHY NOT!" that caused Danica to scream out her deepest secret, she shouted "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TSUZUKI! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T!" and she dropped to the floor, her voice had now lowered and she spoke very rigidly "I can't do it because I love you to much Tsuzuki; I loved you since the day we first met." Tsuzuki just wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and laid her on the bed. She eventually cried herself to sleep and Tsuzuki fell asleep hugging her. When Tsuzuki awoke Danica was facing him asleep but bearing her fangs, he wanted to be with her, here was his chance for them to live forever together. "Danica, Danica, sweetie wake up." Tsuzuki's unfamiliar tone woke Danica up instantly, "please Danica I implore you to change me, if not for me then for us. I want to be with you for eternity." He begged as she once again started to tear but before she could fully cry he hugged her and assured her that he wanted this for them. "If you go through with this, there's no turning back." Danica explained to her love. He nodded and he held her head near his neck and the words "I love you." Ran across Danica's lips has she bore her fangs then bit deep into Tsuzuki's neck, making him instantly weak. Tsuzuki moaned and Danica released his neck, pulled him onto her lap and tore her wrist open and let Tsuzuki drink from it. Soon he had let go of her wrist and Danica held him tightly. Tsuzuki started to squirm and scream, _what's happening to me? Why is my body hurting this way? _He thought to himself as Danica's hold became tighter. "It's ok; it's only your body that dies." Danica assured him as he started to calm down, as the pain seized. Tsuzuki was lying in Danica's lap, unconscious and peaceful. Danica lent in and kissed him as he did her, then he woke up, sat up and they embraced and kissed.


	4. the Betrayal

Ch. 3 the Betrayal

In the early hours of that day, while Tsuzuki and Danica were sleeping, Muraki burst through the doors accompanied by thirty mortal men. Half of them grabbed Tsuzuki and put him in a coffin and carried him out of the room, leaving the other half to keep Danica from killing everyone and retrieving her lover. "Why father, why are you doing this?" she screamed as the sound of Tsuzuki shouting out for Danica became fainter as he was taken to another part of the mansion, Muraki ordered the men to leave them in peace, Muraki sat down and whipped the tears from his daughters face and explained "I'm moving him into a room for now and I'll move him back when I'm finished talking to him." As Danica dot out of bed to get dressed, Muraki left the room and told the guards to keep watch over her but not to get to close. The men kept Danica wake and on the move, but in the room were Tsuzuki was tied to a chair, Muraki was trying to get answers: "what did she tell you!" Muraki demanded as Tsuzuki stared at the wall, then he whispered "she told me that she loved me." And Muraki threw his head back and laughed, after he calmed down from his outrageous fit of laughter he looked at Tsuzuki, right in the eyes and Tsuzuki spat in his face, causing Muraki to extend his finger nails, dip them in holy water and scratch him across the face. Danica heard Tsuzuki's screams and tried to escape the clutches of her father's servants. "No girly, you're not going to help your boyfriend, you're doing to stay here and play like a good little girl." Said one of her guards, forcing her into the floor. "Let me go or I'll make sure you'll never live to see another day." Said Danica in a sarcastic tone as she walked over to her CD player, "pht, what could you possibly do to us, I mean there's fifteen of us, handsome and strong and there's only one poor insignificant human teenager." Said another on of Danica's guards. She simply smiled, pressed play and said "fine don't say I didn't warn you." As she cracked her neck and system by the vampire Lestat was playing. Her eyes shaded black and her fangs extended as she growled and indicated one of the men to come and get her. She jumped into the air dodging the running man and landed behind him, spun around and bit him, draining him of all his blood. "OMFG SHE'S A FRICKEN VAMPIRE!" they all shouted as she dropped the dead guard and licked her lips. Just as she was going to run at them, causing a massacre, the door flung open and Tsuzuki was thrown to the floor. Danica giving up on the guards, she ran to Tsuzuki instead. She held her unconscious lover close to her and she whipped tears from her face but blood from his. "What did you do to him? Why is he bleeding like this, FATHER ANSWER ME!" she shouted as he walked in and as he walked over to her he smacked her across the face, demanding that she shut up. Tsuzuki woke up, exceedingly weak but had enough strength to hit Muraki and knock him to the floor. "You really think you can overpower me Tsuzuki-san? You've got to be joking." Muraki smirked as he clicked his fingers and the men came in again, this time with wooden stakes. Danica pleaded for her father to spare him but Muraki pushed her aside and went to stake Tsuzuki in the heart but Danica jumped in front if him. Muraki demanded her to move aside but she stood still, then Christa walked in. "Muraki what are you doing? Put it down." She demanded and Muraki obeyed. As her parents fought, Danica and Tsuzuki left for safety. They flew to the shinigami headquarters and Danica helped Tsuzuki to the door. The second the got to the door Watari and Tatsumi burst through the doors and caught Danica and Tsuzuki as they fell.


	5. “she is supposed to be dead!”

Ch. 4 "she is supposed to be dead!"

Tatsumi and Watari carried Danica and Tsuzuki into the hospital wing and laid them on a bed, each separate. Then they retreated back to the library to research on Danica and her file came up with born on the 17th of July 3117, killed family in a freak accident and was mauled to death by a Count Dracula. Rose as one of the walking dead or commonly known as a vampire. Watari gasped and fell out of his chair but Tatsumi stood his ground and tried to remember if he had seen Danica before. "So she is supposed to be dead, isn't she?" Watari stuttered as he got up off of the floor and turned to Tatsumi but he was going back to the hospital wing, knocking Hisoka over on the way. "Tatsumi where are you going?" Hisoka asked as Tatsumi rounder the corner but he kept walking. "He is going to check on Tsuzuki and Danica." Watari said as he helped him off of the ground, "Tsuzuki's back?" shrieked Hisoka and Watari nodded as Hisoka turned to run but he was knocked back down fro the ground started to shake. Muraki was trying to get in to kill Tsuzuki. The sudden earthquakes forced Danica to jump out of bed and go to fight. Muraki had breached the doors and was rapidly running down each corridor. Danica stopped at the head of a corridor and at the other end was Muraki. "Let's end this, shall we, father?" she shouted as Muraki was pacing the edges of the corridor, Danica got into a position and she started to scream. Muraki was running at her but he stopped at the sight of Danica transforming into a giant dog. Muraki quickly turned and ran the other way, fastening his pace because Tsuzuki was at the other end. Danica galloped and leaped to kill Muraki, causing a great slash across his back and a blood pool where Muraki fad fallen, dead. Danica grew weak and fell to the ground, changing back to her human form again. "Danica, Danica are you ok? Pleas talk to me." Tsuzuki said as he pulled Danica onto his lap, he was crying. "b-lo-od." She murmured as Tsuzuki held her closer so he could hear her and he got a cup from a table in the corridor, walked over to Muraki and scooped up some of his blood and took it to Danica. She immediately drank and jumped up. The battle was over and Tsuzuki ran to his room to retrieve something that he was hiding for 300 years. At the party to welcome Danica and welcome back Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki had to make a speech. "Thank you all for this wonderful party and for helping with the battle. I know I've been putting this on for far too long and so to whom this may concern, hear it goes. Danica can you come up here please?" Tsuzuki said as Watari and Tatsumi gasped and looked at each other, Danica walked up on stage dressed in a beautiful red gown. Tsuzuki knelt in front of her and asked "Danica, will you marry me?" as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. Danica started to tear and nodded while Tsuzuki slid the ring on her finger. They hugged and kissed as the crowd al clapped at the newly engaged couple. They go married six months later.


	6. the good news

Ch. 5 the good news.

After investigating a case one afternoon, Tsuzuki came home and hugged and kissed his wife. "Tsuzuki, I have some news." Danica said as she led Tsuzuki over to the couch and they sat down. "I'm pregnant." She said as Tsuzuki gaped and started to tear. "You're pregnant?" he said as he rubbed Danica's stomach, and Danica laughed and nodded. They announced the news to every one and everyone was overwhelmed at the news. They prepared a room for the baby and got clothes for the baby. Nine months went by and in the hospital wing Danica was in labour. Tsuzuki was regretting the fact that he was holding Danica's hand because she was basically crushing it. The room fell silent except for the screams of the new bourn girl. Danica was crying at the sight of the new bourn, she had Tsuzuki's hair and eyes but the face and body of Danica. " What are you going to name her." Watari asked as he peered around the door and Tsuzuki laughed. He looked at Danica and told her to choose the name. Danica, while holding the child said "she shall be called Maria, Maria-lee." And with that they lived happily ever after, teaching Maria to use her powers properly.


End file.
